


The Idiot That Stole Your Heart

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Animagus, Bullying Snivellus, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Group of Friends, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lots of alcohol, Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, Memories, Parties All Year Long, Partying, Pranks, Punishing Lucius, The Final Battle Was At Fourth Year, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Battle happened at the end of Harry's fourth year, not knowing what to do after, he decide to go by a book he read and join the Marauders on their fifth year.<br/>He arrive to the year of 1974 on the first day of school, just in time for the fifth year.<br/>He is sorted into Gryffindor and sets himself a goal: to get to know his parents.<br/>The Marauders welcome him warmly, but after seeing Snape's memories, his instinct was to protect the bony boy from his bullies, without thinking how it will affect his friendship with the Marauders.<br/>When he traveled back in time he never expected to meet so many friends and maybe even to find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifth Year

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Lucius graduated at 1972, but I put him as one year older for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also know that time isn't a straight line, it's more like a big bowl of wibbly wobbly timey wimey... stuff. (I had to...)

"What do I do now?" Harry asked.  
"You keep learning, and become an Auror." Hermione said.  
"I don't want to be an Auror."  
"What? Mate! This is the dream! Our dream!"  
"Your dream. I had enough of dark magic for a lifetime."  
"You can always marry Ginny." Ron said.  
Harry turned scarlet.  
"Suddenly shy?" Ron teased.  
"I... Am... Well... Not."  
"You're not shy?"  
"No, I'm... Not."  
"Interested in Ginny?"  
"No! No! Ginny is great. I'm kinda not interested in... Girls, you know. In general."  
"What are you trying to tell us?" Ron asked.  
"How much of an idiot you are Ronald? He is trying to tell us that he's gay. Harry, you have my full support." Hermione said.  
"Thanks 'Mione."  
"So you killed Voldemort, and you're gay, and you don't want to be an Auror." Ron made sort of a list.  
"That's me. The gay vanquisher of Voldemort."  
"Are you sure you're gay? We're fifteen, you know." Ron asked.  
"Yes, pretty sure."  
"Well, I'm fine with it." Ron said.  
"I thought it would be more of a shock for you. Hermione, there's actually something I want to ask you."  
"Yes?"  
"I read that interesting book about creating alternate universes through time travel."  
"And?"  
"I wondered what would happen if I will go into one, only wondering, I am pretty good here. Like if I'd go back in time, let's say to my parents area, what will happen to Voldemort? Will they still die? What will happen?"  
"Time travel through alternate universes is very complicated, but if you'll travel through another universe it will create another reality, so Voldemort won't return to here. Your parents will have a baby, he'll be Harry Potter too, but your lifetimes will merge into one, so after his fourth year, when you killed Voldemort, he'll merge into you, so the time of your life will go in a straight line. It will do a loop and go straight again. The universe will fit itself around your timeline. I cannot fully understand how it works, no one does, but it is very dangerous. Harry, don't tell me you think about saving Snape..."  
"Wish I could." Harry said sadly. "I keep thinking... but now, I don't. Just interested."  
"I trust you."  
"Is there a way to travel back or to communicate?"  
"Travel back? It's much more easy, a ritual. Communicating is impossible."  
"Interesting."  
"I got a headache, who's for butterbeer?" Ron asked.  
"I do."  
"Me too."  
They left.  
Harry kept digging in. He learnt the rules of time travel.  
Six months later Harry Potter disappeared.  
Ron and Hermione came to his room, searching in hysteria, only to find a note.  
_'Ron and Hermione_  
_I guessed it would be you who'll find this, I spontaneously decided to travel the world, probably be back in months._  
_Don't worry and don't search for me, I'll be fine, I'm on my way to India._  
_Love,_  
_Harry'_  
Lot of questions rose, they discussed them at the Burrow.  
\-------  
"Hello, my boy. And who may you be?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I want to sign myself to the school, I am new around here, and I need you to keep my secret."  
Harry knew that after Dumbledore of his days helped him to get here, Dumbledore of these days will help him too.  
"Sit down, sit." The old man offered kindly. Harry sat. "Yes?"  
"Professor Dumbledore, I know you for a long time, you don't know me yet, but you helped me to get here. I am Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, I am a time traveler."  
"Are you really?"  
"Yes."  
"You look very much like them. Why are you here then?"  
"My parents died, killed by Voldemort when I was year old, I am telling you these stuff because I know I can trust you. I am fifteen, and I came to meet my parents and their friend. I thought I might get to know them for few months and come back to my time and universe."  
"What year did you aimed for?"  
"Nineteen seventy four, September first."  
"You aimed perfectly then. I am very sorry to hear about your parents. Amazing people. Let me think."  
Harry could hear the ticking of the thoughts in the other man's mind. After many minutes of silence he spoke.  
"You are Harren Potter, far relative of James. The son of Raymont and Lyana. You are from England, meant to go to Durmstrang, your parents were killed in a fire when you were a year old, you lived... Your mother got a sister, I recall."  
"Aunt Petunia, yes."  
"You grew at your muggle aunt from your mother's side. They home schooled you for five years. I want you to keep as close as possible to your real self."  
"Thank you very much."  
"You will do the sorting ceremony tonight along with the first years. I assume that you know the rules. Have you read about time travel rules?"  
"Yes sir, I am ready."  
"Can I ask you few more questions?"  
"Sure."  
"Is Tom dead? Who killed him?"  
"I killed him in my fourth year, I can give you my memories so you'll know the story."  
"Thank you my boy, do you know Severus Snape?"  
"Yes."  
"What's with him?"  
"I am not sure I am supposed to tell you other people time lines, sir."  
"Very right, last question, have I found a place to constantly supply me sherbet lemon?"  
"Pretty sure. In my time you have tons of them, sir."  
"I can't wait for the day it'll happen. Thank you very much Harry. Do you have school supplies?"  
Harry pulled out a small bag.  
"Yes sir. I shrunk them all."  
"Then put your robes on so I can spell the house off them and take a walk around the grounds until the first years arrive. Join them."  
Harry nodded and took his old robe out. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, a Gryffindor! What else could I expect from the son of James Potter and Lily Evans?"  
Harry smiled back.  
The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes could have blinded a inexperienced man.  
"I'll be back by the end of the week with the memories." He promised.  
"Thank you very much, and good luck, my boy. Be wise and be careful, I am always here if you'd like to talk."  
"Thank you very much, headmaster. I expect to go back to my friends in the end of this year."  
"Very well, I shall see you tonight."  
Harry nodded and left.  
He walked around the grounds, the train wasn't anywhere close. He was happy with his desicion. He'll try to make friends with his parents. He sat by the lake, watching his patronus jump around the water like it did two years ago, eighteen years from now.  
The patronus faded and Harry cast another.  
"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice said behind him.  
He turned to see Professor McGonagall, much younger, yet looking almost the same.  
He stood and smiled at her.  
"Hello, I am Harren Potter."  
The new name sounded weird on his tongue. "I am a new fifth year student."  
"Is this your patronus jumping there?"  
"Oh, yes."  
"Fifth year?"  
"My father's friend taught me during my third year. I had problems with dementors."  
"Potter, you said?"  
"A far relative of James, never heard of him until I met the headmaster though."  
"You look very much like him."  
"Can't wait to meet him."  
"Your eyes..."  
"I don't know, maybe my grandmother, my parents died in a fire when I was year old so I don't really know how they look. My aunt hated talking about them."  
It wasn't completely a lie.  
"I am very sorry to hear, I hope you'll make new friends."  
"Me too, though I will probably leave in the end of the year."  
"Oh, where have you learnt before?"  
"Home schooling with our neighbour. They resisted any idea of me going to be in company of 'freaks' like me."  
Not completely a lie either.  
"Well, I do hope you'll enjoy your stay, and if you have traits similar to James' as your look, you'll be a Gryffindor too. Do you know the house system?"  
"Yes, the headmaster explained it all to me, thank you."  
"Have a nice day." She said and left.  
So far so good.  
Evening fell on the beautiful castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
He was now following the first years on their way in, when they saw him, a wave of whispers crossed the hall.  
He saw his father sitting with the rest of the Marauders, he saw his mother glaring at his father while her friend tried to make things better, he saw Snape sitting bored until sixth year Lucius Malfoy started talking to him. They were still talking half way into the sorting. The Marauders were laughing.  
Time passed.  
"And now, we have a new fifth year that will join us this year." Dumbledore called.  
"Potter, Harren." McGonagall called. The hall went silent as he walked to the chair.  
The hat was put on his head.  
' _Well, hello hello, what do we have here? New and yet familiar._ ' The hat said in his head. It's been few seconds. ' _Harry Potter, true Gryffindor, pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. I can see it in your mind though it is yet to happen. Well, it was nice seeing you again_.'  
"Gryffindor!"  
The Gryffindors cheered as Harry sat next to the Marauders.  
"Welcome!" Sirius and James greeted him.  
"Hello."  
"How can it be that you're a Potter?" James asked.  
"You're James then, nice to meet you, we're far relatives actually. Found this year."  
"Who're your parents?"  
"Dead."  
"Sorry to hear, welcome to the family." James said with a smile.  
He saw Lily sigh.  
"Another Potter!" She breathed to her friend's ear.  
"This is Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I am James."  
It was hard not to slap Pettigrew's round and pink face.  
"Hello."  
"So, where are you from?"  
"Little Whinging, Surrey, home schooling."  
"See that girl?" James asked, gesturing towards Lily. "She's mine."  
"Don't worry, I already know it." Harry smiled.  
"I'm not his!" She said.  
"Do you want to be?" James teased.  
"No!"  
"James, though I'm sure your method might work one day, maybe a flower would do better." Harry said.  
"Thank you!" Lily smiled at him.  
"No problem."  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Harren. I'm Lily, Lily Evans."  
"Don't you think Lily Potter sounds just as good?" James asked.  
"Harren is a Potter too."  
"Harren is also not stealing his friends and family crushes." Harry said.  
"I like you already." James said.  
"Loyal as a true lion." Sirius said.  
Lily blew a kiss towards Harry.  
James sent her a kiss back.  
"That wasn't for you, Potter."  
"Okay." Harry said.  
"It was for you... Merlin, life will be so confusing." She sighed.  
"Forget about my last name, not Potter, okay? Just Harren."  
"Okay, just Harren." She smiled.  
They finished eating.  
"Harren, do you want me to show you the common room?" She asked with a smile.  
"Thanks, I'd love to." He smiled and they left, the Marauders followed them with their eyes.  
They were on the fifth floor when she spoke.  
"Look, I really like you, I think we can be amazing friends but the flirting..."  
"Oh, no, don't worry, I know you're into each other, you can tell me everything, I know I can trust you."  
"Really? How do you know?"  
Harry shrugged. "You look like an amazing woman."  
"Harren,-"  
"Oh, Merlin, not like that, I'm not even into girls... You know." He blushed. "That is something I shouldn't have told you."  
"It's fine, you're not my only gay friend. I have no problems with homosexuals."  
Harry let out a breath. He just told his mother that he is gay.  
"Good, okay then."  
"Burning cherries." She said and the fat lady portrait moved.  
The common room looked almost the same, the wingback chairs moved a bit, but it was cozy as always.  
"Already feels like I found home and family." Harry said with a smile.  
"You'll find the boy's quarters upstairs, to the right. The doors are marked by years."  
"Don't you want to sit next to the fire and talk for a while? I'd love to know you better."  
"Sure."  
They sat and talked for an hour, then the Marauders came in.  
"Well, Harren, come to our chambers, we're having a party! Our head of house said that the headmaster put you with us." Sirius called.  
He looked at Lily.  
"Go, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Lily." He smiled and left with the Marauders.  
They each took his bed.  
"So Harren, interested in Lily?" James asked.  
"Can I trust you to keep a secret? I want the things between us will be good."  
"I promise you we will keep your secret." Remus said and glared at James and Sirius.  
"We promise to keep your secret." James said and Sirius nodded.  
"Guys, I really like Lily, as a friend. I'm gay, as for the next questions: a virgin, never had a boyfriend, not bringing random shags, won't fall for any of you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I think of you more as family, though we don't know each other much."  
"Well, I am Prongs, this is Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. We call ourselves the Marauders, so they call us the Marauders."  
"Cool."  
"So, what's your position about firewhiskey?" James asked.  
His father just offered him alcohol.  
"I drink sometimes."  
"I got a bottle." James said and pulled a bottle from under the bed. A quarter of the liquid was missing.  
"Padfoot?!"  
"She was worth it."  
"Not a virgin then?" Harry asked.  
"Padfoot? Virgin? Ha!"  
"And you?"  
"Save myself for my Evans."  
"That is probably the cutest thing I heard. Moony? Wormtail?"  
"Virgin." Remus said.  
"Virgin." Pettigrew said.  
He just talked about sex with his father, godfather, and Remus. And Pettigrew.  
"Only Padfoot then." Harry said.  
"Padfoot had enough sex to cover for all of us."  
Sirius smirked.  
\-------  
It's been an amazing week with the Marauders. They were now walking out of Potions class. For Harry, seeing Severus Snape as a student, definitely the best in class, yet, a student, was so very weird.  
Snape of fifteen could be described as many things, loner for sure, but ugly? Severus Snape is far from ugly, Harry even found him bit attractive. He kept glaring at Harry, even in another time. Harry remembered the memories he left for him, how hard his life have been. They way he looked now was so different from Harry's time that Harry thought it wasn't time that didn't agree with him, but life. Maybe it was the life who turned him into an evil man. Even the Snape of his time wasn't actually ugly, in second thought. It was the person himself, how mean he was to the little boy of eleven named Harry.  
"Hey Padfoot, what is it that my eyes see?" James asked.  
"No other than Snivellus, the greasy walking nose himself." Sirius called when they passed next to Snape. Snape glared at them.  
"Padfoot, that wasn't nice." Harry said.  
"Well, see, Harren, this is wicked Snivellus. He is ugly and disgusting and as greasy as a bottle of oil itself. We hate each other."  
Harry actually felt sorry for Snape. They were four on him, insulting and hurting, lowering his self esteem, then he had to watch over Harry, the son of one of them, looking like him, while being a spy, then die in the age of thirty four.  
"Have you ever tried to make peace?" Harry asked, the Marauders snorted and Harry ran bit forward to Snape.  
"Hello... What's your name? I am Harren, new here."  
"Another Potter, piss off." Snape said and walked faster. Harry did too. "That was rather rude, let's try again, I'm Harren Potter, and you are?"  
"I told you to piss off."  
"Well, hello 'to piss off', do you want to help me with potions? You are clearly the best in the class."  
"I am the best in the class, and no, I don't want to help you, leave me!" Snape said and walked even faster.  
"Okay. Well, have a nice day." Harry said and walked back to the Marauders.  
"Is he always like this?"  
"Yes. Snivellus. What an idiot." James said but Harry could only pity him.  
It was late afternoon, they were walking around the grounds, Remus became more open, they had real fun.  
"Harren!" Lily called from the side of the lake.  
"Be right back guys." He said and walked to her. They talked for few minutes until James called to Harry. "Hey, Harren! Look how Snivelly is snivelling!" And kicked Snape's stomach, Harry ran to there fast, Lily bit after him. Sirius kicked Snape's shoulder. Snape's wand was in James' hand.  
Harry stood between Sirius to Snape, who was lying on the ground with a bleeding lip.  
"Stop!" He roared.  
"What? Why? We're having fun." Sirius smiled.  
"This is not fun, Bertie Bott's Every Sound Beans and Firewhiskey is fun, this is bullying." Harry said.  
"Nah, we're just playing." James said.  
"Step back, four of you. Please." He said and they exchanged a look but took a step back.  
Harry turned to Snape.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't need your help."  
"See? He's a jerk!" James called and Sirius nodded. Harry offered his hand for Snape to stand, he stood by himself. "I said that I don't need your help!" Snape spat.  
"Well, it didn't looked like that and thanks would be enough, but no matter, you welcome." Harry spat back and walked to the Marauders, Lily who watched shocked from the side, ran to Snape, calling "Severus!" At him. They walked away.  
"What was that about?" Sirius asked.  
"I helped a helpless git." Harry said.  
"Why?"  
"Because my cousin used to do it to me... Guess it's a pressure spot for me."  
"Oh, sorry mate." James said.  
"It's fine. Just don't like seeing people getting beaten up. Gitty as they are. What is wrong with him?"  
"He's always like this." Remus said.  
"Did anyone wondered why?"  
"Cause he's ugly?" James suggested.  
"Maybe because his nose is so large that he an always smell his stench." The Marauders laughed. Harry remembered times he'd join them, but now, he actually pitied Snape. After learning the story of his life Harry really wanted to know the man. His nose isn't that big anyway.  
"Who's for round on the broom?" Harry asked.  
"You ride?" James asked.  
"I'm a seeker, not officially but once I met few others and we played, they said I'm a good seeker, don't know, we shall see, don't we?"  
"I'm a seeker too!" James exclaimed.  
"Let's go." Sirius said.  
Sirius and James had their own broomsticks, Harry brought his Firebolt.  
"What is a Firebolt?" Sirius asked and Harry's mind screamed at the insane irony.  
"Specially made model, my home schooling teacher bought it to me as a gift, haven't got to use it much, though."  
"Awesome!" James and Sirius exclaimed.  
"Ready?" Harry asked and they mounted the broom, Remus and Pettigrew stayed on the ground, the golden snitch was free.  
"In three! Two! One! Go!" James called and they shot to the sky. They looked for few minutes, Harry spotted it next to the teachers stand, very low under him. James was closer and seemed to see it. Harry dove down in almost straight angle, James was almost there, Harry sent his hand and kept diving, the golden snitch already in his palm.  
He stopped meters from the ground and waved the snitch.  
James was still shocked. He and Sirius got to Harry.  
"Prongs, I think we finally found you a real competition."  
"That dive was awesome! Let's switch brooms, see if you're good on every broom."  
Harry nodded and they switched, the snitch was free again and they waited few seconds.  
"Three, two, one, go!"  
It was three rounds later when James gave up.  
"Harren that loop was amazing!"  
"And the dive!"  
"The part when he jumped over the benches and landed standing on the broom!"  
"That was rare!"  
"Do you think what I think?"  
"I think."  
"Moony?"  
"I trust him."  
"What is going on?" Harry asked.  
"Do you know what our names mean? Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot?"  
Yes.  
"No."  
"Our Remus here is a werewolf, we are unregistered Animaguses, James is a stag, Peter is a rat, and I am a grim. Every full moon we go with Remus to the Shrieking Shack through a secret passage and keep him until he's safe for others, we're his pack."  
"Wow. How can it be that you trust me with such information?"  
"You're family." James said.  
"Do you want to learn how to be an Animagus too?" Sirius asked.  
"Really?"  
"Sure! It'd be nice to have another friend."  
"What animal would you want?"  
"Is there such thing as Hippogriff Animagus?"  
They laughed. "No, it is rear to get a magical animal."  
"With my luck I'd probably become to a giant squid."  
The Marauders laughed again. "At least you'll have company with the original." James said. They all laughed again.  
"I wonder if it's a male or a female... Do you think I'll have a romance with the giant squid?"  
Another howl of laughter.  
"No, probably not." Remus said.  
"Imagine if I'd become a bug and someone would crush me. What a lame way to die."  
They laughed once more.  
"What do you think I'll become?"  
"I say... Eagle maybe." Remus said.  
"Lion!" Sirius suggested.  
"Uhmm... Panther?" James suggested.  
"A giraffe?" Peter suggested. Harry decided that he better refer to him as Peter while here.  
"A giraffe?" Remus asked.  
"Should I be insulted?"  
"No! It's just... I don't know... You're friendly and that..."  
"I can imagine it. James Potter the stag, Remus Lupin the werewolf, Peter Pettigrew the rat, Sirius Black the grim and Harren Potter, the glorious giraffe." Harry said and they all laughed. "If that shack isn't high enough I could just shove my head up the roof and watch if someone is coming around. Imagine the horror of someone, to see a shack with the head of a giraffe. Could be a new animal."  
They laughed again.  
"Imagine if I mistakenly turn into a giraffe during class, or burst in full size of my girrafisness to the hall during a meal."  
Another laugh.  
"Imagine if you'd do it with fireworks shooting around!" James said.  
"Out of his arse! Giraffe that shoots fireworks out of its arse!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"I think you got the term gay wrong." Harry said with a smile and Sirius blushed.  
\-------  
It has been a month, Harry's saved Snape's ungrateful arse twice more and finally, the day to spit the blasted leaf out of his mouth arrived. He missed one full moon, but tonight they snuck to the area next to the greenhouses to see what Harry will turn into.  
They explained him the process. He spat the leaf.  
"Back off guys, I might become an elephant."  
They chuckled and walked back.  
He closed his eyes. Within seconds a grey wolf with light blue eyes stood where Harry once did.  
The Marauders gasped and went closer.  
"Can we pet you?" Peter asked and Harry nodded, four hands brushed through his grey fur.  
"Cool!" Sirius said.  
"Pretty wolf." Remus added.  
"Let's go for a run!" Sirius said and changed. The other three stayed as they were while Harry and Sirius raced around the greenhouses. Four rounds later they stopped and turned back to human.  
They high fived each other and laughed around for a while. Hour later they returned back to the castle.  
From that night and on, the fifth Marauder, named Greytooth joined them on every full moon.  
\-------  
Another week passed, Harry was talking to Lily outside. They didn't know that on the other side of the hill the Marauders and Snape are having a spell fight, aiming to hurt, unlike school duels.  
Harry heard the familiar buzzing of expelliarmus. He and Lily ran to the other side, and without any thinking, Harry jumped to the middle, dodging the curses that shot from both sides.  
"Harren! Out of the way!" James called.  
"Stop this! Stop it now!" He called and Lily joined him.  
"James, Severus, stop!"  
They all stopped.  
"Really? You listen to her?" Harry breathed.  
"Harren!" Pettigrew shouted when his wand accidentally shot a bone snapping curse that hit Harry's leg.  
Harry cursed as he flew back to the ground with sharp pain.  
All the Marauders pushed Snape out of the way to kneel next to him.  
"Peter you idiot!" Remus snapped.  
"Is he dead?" Peter asked in shaky voice.  
"Not yet." Harry croaked, trying to retrieve the air to his lunges after the impact.  
"Let's take him to the infirmary." James said.  
"Stay back Potter, you and your friends have done enough. Severus and I will take him."  
"Snivellus took part in this just as we did and Harren is _our_ friend."  
"I'll take him then. You all did enough! Severus is coming with me to make sure you won't kill each other."  
"Li-"  
"Shut up Snivelly and do what the lady said." James said.  
"Harren, we'll see you later, Madame Pomfrey can fix it in minutes."  
"Just a broken leg. Once I broke my arm and an idiot who thought he can fix it literally vanished all the bones in my arm. Took a whole night to grow it back."  
"Awesome!" James and Sirius exclaimed.  
"Idiots." Snape and Remus muttered. The Marauders walked away. Lily levitated Harry to the infirmary, Snape next to her.  
"Potter, what is that with you and trying to kill yourself?! I said I don't need help."  
"What do you care if I die? Thought I'm just another arrogant Potter."  
"You are... But-"  
"Does Severus Snape care for me? How charming."  
Snape turned red.  
"I do not care for you! I just don't need your help!"  
"You don't care? Leave then. I'll keep helping you because I know the feeling of a shoe in your stomach. Though you can leave any moment."  
"Shut up." Snape said and walked back to Lily at the front. She whispered something in his year and he turned red and angry.  
By that night Harry was back to normal in his dorms to a party with the Marauders. He pretended to be drunk because if he might let a detail slip out... Who knows?  
After few times he managed to learn to keep his secrets while drunk and also that there's ninety nine percent that the Marauders will think he is really drunk. Or forget. Or both.  
\-------  
Another three weeks passed, Harry saved Snape's arse (that now he noticed to be very well shaped) twice more. It was already snowing in the school, this year was freezing. The snow only melted yesterday but the air was still cold.  
Harry walked into the library, all seats taken by strangers, but one, who was occupied by Snape. Of course it would be him. It's always him, isn't it?  
Harry sat next to him silently and opened a parchment.  
"What do you thing you're doing, Potter?"  
"Charms homework."  
"Why here?"  
"James and Sirius are throwing every flavour beer party. Since I need to give it away tomorrow and I have no intention in drinking barf beer, I will do it here."  
"I meant what are you doing here. At this table."  
"All the others are full of strangers."  
"You see this Hufflepuff? Her name is Amanda, go meet her."  
"Thank you, I think I'll stay with you."  
"Why on earth would you like to stay with me?"  
"Because you like me."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't!"  
"Okay, I tried. Why are you so hostile towards me?"  
"Potter, Gryffindor, Marauder."  
"Is this a challenge? I can do it in three words too. Why shouldn't you hate me? I help you. You can also try: saved your arse. Or: happily helped you. Choose one."  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
"To make friends."  
"You have enough of those. You know all of the Gryffindors and our layer of every house."  
"I'm flattered you noticed. Really."  
"I didn't-!"  
"You did." Harry smiled.  
Snape closed the book and walked out, Harry followed him.  
"So what it is Snape? Why run?"  
"Leave me."  
"I don't want to. I won't rape you, only trying to understand the mystery of you."  
"Potter, as I said in your first day around. Piss off."  
Harry walked faster and started walking backwards so he was facing Snape.  
"No."  
"Potter!"  
"What did you meant by 'why one earth would you like to stay with me'? Is that possible that under this strong armor you actually have such a low self esteem?"  
"No armor, Potter. Leave me."  
"I think you have no reason to have low self esteem. Don't listen to the Marauders. You're smart and not ugly."  
"Is that a joke? Where are they?"  
"Drinking barf beer. I don't know about you, but I don't think you're ugly. So now, will you tell me what is wrong with you?"  
Snape pushed his against the wall, arm on his throat. Harry didn't even resisted.  
Snape's face were inches from his.  
"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Snape spat.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, it would be nice if you'd let go of me and tell me what bothers you in me."  
"What bothers me-" Snape breathed.  
"What, bothers me-!"  
"Yes?"  
"What bothers me is-" Snape was leaning closer and breathing harder. Almost as if he was inhaling Harry's scent and trying to cover for it.  
"My problem..." Snape breathes. Harry felt Snape's forearm falling weak to his side, the other teen's knees failed for a second as Snape pressed their lips together.  
Tongues playing with each other in a perfect dance, something that Harry never felt before.  
They broke apart, both flushed and stared at each other of a second. Snape looked away.  
"Forget it happened." He said and turn to walk away when Harry grabbed his wrist.  
"You could have just asked me out."  
"For you to run and laugh with your friends about faggot Snivellus? Not thank you."  
"In case it didn't occurred to you yet, I am gay too. And I wouldn't tell them just like I won't tell them about this kiss until you'll allow. Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
"Potter, what kind of joke is this? Where are your friends?"  
"Snape, my friends are not here, this is between me and you. Would you like to go on a date with me? If you'd ask I'd say yes, so now I ask. Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
"Really?" Snape's eyes shone with... hope. It was hope.  
"Meet me at midnight next to the greenhouses. Bring nothing."  
"You really want to go on a date with me?"  
"Yes. I really want to go on a date with you."  
Harry never though of Snape that way until their kiss. Now he couldn't think of him otherwise. He knew he wasn't asking out of pity. It became clear. Harry is attracted to Snape. Something that didn't sound so horrible now.  
"Please don't tell Lily yet." Snape asked.  
"I promise." Harry said and let go of Snape's wrist, kissing him on the cheek and walking to the bedroom, leaving unbelievably scarlet Snape behind.  
When midnight came closer the Marauders were still awake. Harry snuck two bottles of butterbeer and was heading to leave.  
"Hey! Greytooth! Where are you going?" Drunk Sirius asked and hiccuped.  
"A night walk." Harry said.  
"With your Snivelly lover?" Drunk James asked with disgust. Sirius and Remus glared at James, Peter was asleep.  
"Dude, that was low." Sirius said.  
"Sorry!" James called.  
Remus kept glaring.  
"No, it's okay. It's good to know what you really think of me." Harry said. "Anyone else?"  
"You think you're better than us, don't you?" James said.  
"No, I do not, but thank you for your honesty. More?"  
"You're gay."  
"Problems?"  
"Not unless you want to fuck Snivelly." James said. "And _I_ , think you do."  
"Harren, he is becoming totally dumb when he's wasted like this, better leave before he'll come up with more insults. I accept you the way you are. Fancy Snape or not, is your business. I accept you." Remus said.  
"Me too!" Sirius called after slapping James.  
Peter only snorted louder, drooling on his shoulder.  
"It's fine guys. Thank you. See you later." Harry said and left. He was actually very offended of James. Maybe his father _is_ nothing more than an arrogant bully.  
He arrived to the greenhouses ten minutes late. Snape was about to leave.  
"Snape! Severus! Wait!" Harry called.  
Snape stopped on the spot, he turned to Harry, surprised expression on his face.  
"You came."  
"Of course I came." Harry said, breathing heavily from the run.  
"What happened?"  
"James got drunk and started to insult me. Let's sit." Harry said and they sat against the plastic of the greenhouse.  
"Do you want butterbeer?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, thank you."  
In a minute he was drinking with Snape, after curfew. Outside. Ron and Hermione will never believe. He missed them.  
"So..." Harry said awkwardly. "Tell me about yourself."  
"You start. I bet your life are more interesting."  
They were interesting that's for sure. More? That's debatable.  
"I'm Harren Potter, fifteen. My birthday is July 31th. My parents died in a fire when I was year old and I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They are muggles. I was home schooling because they hate wizards and they didn't want me to have freaky friends so our neighbour taught me. I'm gay and I'd like to get to know you."  
"Severus Snape, fifteen, my birthday is January 9th, my parents are somehow still alive, I joined here when I was eleven and been taunted by the Marauders since. I like Potions and want to become a Potion Master."  
"What do you mean by 'somehow still alive'?"  
"Maybe in our next date."  
"You think there will be a next date?"  
"Am I not allowed to hope?"  
"You are so different now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"How you usually treat me and now."  
"We're on a date."  
"If we will be a couple will you act like this only on dates?"  
"I don't know, don't think so. Do you want us to be a couple?"  
"Would that be too quick if I say yes?"  
"Not at all."  
"Really interested in me then?"  
"Really interested."  
"So what will happen from now on?"  
"I don't know. Never had a lover before."  
"Me neither. Do we kiss?"  
"I guess we can kiss."  
"Do you want us to kiss?"  
"I want us to kiss."  
"I am going to kiss you now."  
"Kiss me then."  
"I'll kiss you."  
"Go on, kiss me."  
"This is an awkward conversation. I will kiss you."  
"Kiss me then."  
"Why won't you kiss me?"  
"Shut up." Severus said and pressed their lips together. The kiss heated, and not long after they were kissing in each other's embrace. Minutes later they were rolling on the ground, their hands everywhere on each other's upper body part.  
Severus was on the ground, hair spread under him like a pillow, Harry was stroking his cheek gently. Severus blushes harder with every stroke of Harry's thumb on his cheekbones.  
They were gazing into each other's eyes.  
Severus flipped them, Harry was under him now, he was kissing his lover's jawline, small kisses on the lips, it took everything in Harry to not moan. Severus' lips might not be thick like many would think that will do the best work, but they do magic.  
"Do you want us to have sex?" Severus asked awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to do.  
"One day. When we're both ready."  
Severus sighed with relief.  
"I already see I was wrong. You are not like the other Potter and not like the other Marauders."  
Snape this time was easier on every sense. He had yet to seen the horrors of the Death Eaters that will ruin his life.  
They kept kissing for a short while.  
"We better go back." Harry said.  
"When can we meet again?"  
"Meet me at the desk you sat at today in the Library."  
"Okay."  
They stood and said goodbye with an awkward half hug half kiss of two absolutely inexperienced people. Harry returned first.  
The time was two o'clock and the Marauders but Remus were asleep.  
"Hello Harren."  
"Hey Remus." Harry said and quickly changed.  
"Care to talk in the common room?" Remus asked and they left.  
They sat close to each other, talking in whispers.  
"Harren, were you actually seeing Snape?"  
"I- n- did- yes. I can't lie to you. Please don't tell. I really like him."  
"Really? I don't know, I promise I won't tell, but Snape? I might not hate him but I don't like him either. He's bad company."  
"I never though I'd like him either. I used to hate him. Really hate him. Things happened. And he's not a bad company."  
"There were rumours running around that he joined the Death Eaters. He was always the one for Dark Arts."  
"I saw his left arm. Clean. I'll stop him if I can. You know that this bullying is part of his drive? He wants to be stronger."  
"Was this your first date?"  
"Yes."  
"And he told you all that?"  
"I know him, Remus. It's complicated but I have known you all for a long time. If I'll tell someone it would be you but right now, I don't think it's right."  
"A time traveler then?"  
"How-?"  
"I had my suspicions, I read that book, you see."  
"I can answer few questions, you have to swear not to tell."  
"Amazing! I swear. Who are you?"  
"You have five questions. My name is Harry Potter."  
"What is your relation to the Potters?"  
"I am the son of James and Lily Potter, born in nineteen eighty.  
"Is you know who dead?"  
"In my universe, yes."  
"Who killed him?"  
"I did."  
"You're fifteen!"  
"I did. The scar, long story."  
"Wow! Last question then... so many... how do you know Snape?"  
"He was my Potions Professor during my time at Hogwarts."  
Harry knew he meant to ask how he knows so much but Harry could not reveal. He saw the regret on Remus' face. He wanted to ask if James and Lily really died.  
"It must have been so hard, to hear your father say such things."  
"It was. I wonder if it was in my time how would he react. Only my two best friends know I'm gay, and I told them that I flew to India and not twenty years back."  
"You can always talk to me."  
"Thank you Remus."  
"So you fought a war?"  
"I am the war. You'll know in five years. So many people lost..." Harry's face fell while his mind wandered to the bodies on the ground. Sirius, Severus, Percy, Colin, Trelawney, Cho, Oliver, so many more. When he woke from his memory he realized he was crying. Remus' hand of his shoulder to comfort him. Harry broke sobbing into his hands.  
He was trying to hold the depression back in his seven months there. Now he was almost truly happy. He missed the Weasleys and Hermione, even bit to McGonagall and Dumbledore who knew him as Harry. Even though Dumbledore of this time knew his identity, it wasn't the same.  
"Harry, what happened there?"  
"So many dead." He breathed. "Don't call me Harry next to others."  
"Okay. Do you want to talk?"  
"I can't."  
"Go to sleep Harren, you'll feel better."  
"Yeah, yeah." Harry said and wiped his face. "Sorry. Thank you for everything."  
"No problem. I am sorry for you."  
"Don't be. That's what my time Snape hated me for, he said that I am just like my father, arrogant bully, that I think that I deserve more, that I think I'm better. He kept showing me I wasn't. I am starting to think he's right. I always had such a prefect picture of him. He was never the cruel bully for me. But now... It's hard, you know. To have the picture of your childhood shattered into pieces by your own father."  
"It must be."  
"Forget I said it, please."  
"I am actually more than half drunk, I think I'll only remember the questions by tomorrow. Just for you to know, I am here for everything."  
"Thanks." Harry said and they each walked to his bed. Harry had a nightmare. He was woken by Sirius.  
"Greytooth, are you alright?"  
"What?"  
"You were screaming. I put silencing over your bed so the rest are asleep. What happened?"  
"Just a nightmare."  
"What was it about?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Sometimes it helps."  
"I dreamt I was in a maze and someone gave me a portkey, we portkeyed away, Voldemort killed that man. A war started."  
"That sounds awful."  
"It was."  
Sirius summoned a bottle of water and gave it to Harry.  
"Thanks." Harry said.  
"You welcome. Just remind me I gave it to you so I won't get angry in the morning. I'm totally wasted and it helps me with my nightmares too." Sirius said with a smile and walked back to his bed.  
The next morning rose, Harry skipped his classes for that day. James tried to talk to him during lunch, Harry ignored. He took a walk on the grounds and came back to their room, in dinner he ignored James too.  
"What is wrong with him?" James asked Remus. Remus told him about what he said to Harry before he left for his night walk.  
James' jaw dropped.  
"Merlin, Harren, I'm so sorry." Harry looked at James and left, his plate still half full.  
He walked to the greenhouses where he sat with Severus last night.  
To his very surprise Severus appeared there too after few minutes.  
He sat next to Harry.  
"What happened?"  
"James insulted me. And you. Still bothers me from yesterday."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said I think I'm better than them and that he's fine with that I'm gay unless I want to... Sleep with you, but I care for you. I don't like it when they insult you. I don't want to fight with my friends."  
Severus looked confused for a minute, Harry didn't knew if it was because Severus was surprised that someone cared for him or because he didn't know what to do.  
"It's fine." Severus said and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Remus found. He swore to not tell, he said he's okay with it."  
Severus went pale.  
"No." Severus breathed out.  
"Severus," Harry took the other hand in his. "Whatever will come, we're through it together. I trust him to not tell, but we're in this together. I'll not let them hurt you."  
Severus' arms wrapped around Harry.  
"Shut up." He murmured into Harry's neck, Harry chuckled and returned the hug.  
He inhaled Severus' scent, Harry decided he like it. Severus smelt of the feint smell of his deodorant, gentle natural scent and bit of the maple he ate with his pancakes for dinner.  
"You smell good." Harry murmured.  
"You too." Severus said and pulled from the hug. Harry smiled at him.  
"Now I know that you eat your pancakes with maple." Harry smiled.  
"And I know that you like pumpkin juice."  
"Do I smell like pumpkin juice?"  
"No, I saw you drink it at dinner."  
"You watched me while eating?"  
"Such a lovely view would be a shame to miss a second. Why weren't you at Potions today? And Charms. And Defence."  
"I went to sleep late and had a nightmare."  
"Do you feel better?"  
"Yes, thank you. How are you?"  
"Fine. Potter was too busy to fight today."  
"Good."  
"Will you stay for Christmas?"  
"Yes."  
"Me too. It will be too cold here."  
"We can move into the greenhouse."  
"Where Herbology lovers can find us and it will be over heated."  
"You're right."  
"I know a place. There's a room called Room of Requirement, it's on the seventh floor. We can go there."  
"And no one will find us?"  
"Not likely. Maybe we can move to there tomorrow."  
"Good for me."  
"I'm scared, you know. I'm scared about our first time. I'm scared that you'll leave me. Scared that you'll like the Dark Arts more than me."  
Severus went silent.  
"Harren, I don't know what you heard-"  
"I heard that you thought about getting the mark. I saw your arm yesterday. Clean. Please don't do it. I knew a man that it completely ruined him. Always mean and sour. I don't want you to become him." Again.  
"I..."  
"Please." Harry pleaded.  
"I wasn't planning to take it until graduation."  
"Well, we will live our life now, when time comes, I'll make sure you'll do the right thing and keep yourself safe."  
"Good enough."  
Harry's heart ached from the thought he'll leave by the end of this year and leave Severus to ruin his life. Maybe he shouldn't.  
\-------  
Christmas came around, the school was several feet deep in snow, Harry was talking to James again. He ignored him for a whole week. He joined his friends to the full moon, where Moony seemed to rather like Greytooth, even more than Remus liked Harry, and Remus and Harry were the closest in the group. His talks with Lily got more interesting and they really opened up.  
Severus and him was still a secret.  
James' parents, required his presence at home along with Sirius after they set fire to a whole stock of feathers for Charms and Transfiguration.  
Peter's parents required the same, so it was him, Lily, Severus and Remus.  
It took a lot if convincing from Harry and Lily but in the end, the four sat together and they had really great time. When Lily asked Harry how he managed to get Severus to agree, the lovers exchanged a look and told her the story, her jaw dropped and she punched Remus' shoulder for not telling her.  
Severus and Remus had their thing of wave of sarcastic comments, they seemed to enjoy it though for Harry and Lily it almost looked as fighting, but who are they to stop such Christmas miracle?  
Severus and Harry spent their nights in the Room of Requirement, their trust was something rare. They slept cuddled in the same bed, they kissed and caressed, but none had seen the other naked nor they had anything sexual between them. They'd meet with Remus and Lily, laugh and talk for few hours and then come to their room.  
They were spooning each other, learning each other's breathes, sleeping shirtless under another blanket from time to time. They got to know each other much better and even though one would think that the toilet room will ruin the pure romance with pissing sounds, that one was very wrong.  
Their romance was burning and alive just as the fire in the fireplace.  
Severus was half sitting half lying on the couch, book in his hand, one leg on the couch and another on the floor, Harry lied between them on his stomach, his head on Severus' chest, one of his arms resting loosely on the floor. Severus was passing fingers in Harry's hair while he read, and Harry just closed his eyes, letting the elegant fingers to pleasure his mind.  
They could have been like that for hours, until one of them fell asleep and the other would carry him to bed or put a pillow and a blanket on the other.  
The soft looks they shared spoke the unspoken words.  
Sometimes they would sit in silence, looking at each other, or just spooning, maybe stroking each other's hair. Sometimes they would kiss until their jaws hurt or laugh until they cried.  
Even when they kissed for hours and their arousals met, they would exchange a look and ignore them, since even though the arousal, they weren't ready yet. And they had no rush, because when it is something so real, sexual pleasure comes last.  
Christmas had another week left, Harry, Severus, Lily and Remus sat at the Great Hall to talk, Dumbledore was watching and twinkling all around while McGonagall hid her smile in glass of ale.  
They talked and laughed, even when dinner was over. Harry started feeling funny. He didn't drank at all, though his head was spinning and his head hurt.  
He put his head on the table.  
"Harren, are you okay?" Severus asked him.  
"Yeah, yeah, just bit dizzy. Think I ate too much. Maybe I should go to sleep."  
"Let's take him to the infirmary, so Madame Pomfrey can check on him." Lily said.  
"No, no need to, I'll be fine. Maybe four pieces of treacle tart wasn't the smartest idea."  
His friends smiled at him worriedly, it was really weird because they weren't Ron, Hermione, Neville or the twins, nor any of the other Weasleys. He missed his friends. Very much. Though he loved it here too. The weirder thing was that he used to eat four pieces and he ate almost nothing but it.  
They walked out of the hall together, Harry felt how every step of his was heavy. They separated when Harry and Severus went to their room and the others to Gryffindor Tower.  
Harry fell to bed and right asleep.  
"Harren!"  
"Wake up!"  
Severus woke him, he groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Harren, you are on fire, I am taking you to the infirmary."  
Harry nodded and Severus levitated him to the infirmary wing.  
Madame Poppy Pomfrey welcomed them.  
"He has fever, I found him on the seventh floor." Severus said.  
"Put him on the closest bed."  
When Harry's body touched the sheets it felt like it was on fire, he whined miserably. Severus tried to comfort him but the hand burnt too so he whined again.  
Madame Pomfrey came into the room.  
"I have to go shop for more potion since Professor Slughorn is away and I ran out. I will have to order it, it will take three days if we're lucky. Thank you for bringing him, I'll do what I can to ease his pain."  
"What? Three days?"  
"At least."  
"But the potion itself takes four hours to make."  
"The delivery is a long journey and in this snow..."  
"But he's in pain."  
"I can give him pain relaxing potion."  
"He will still suffer!"  
"I wouldn't go that far-"  
"He is in pain."  
"I noticed."  
"Open the Potions Laboratory for me. I'll make him the potion."  
"I cannot allow a student to work there alone."  
"Well, I am probably the only one available and he is in pain. Please."  
"I'll go to Professor McGonagall and ask her if she can watch over you there, he's one of her Gryffindors."  
"Thank you."  
She went out quickly.  
She returned ten minutes later with Professor McGonagall.  
"Thank you so much professor." Severus said with relief.  
She nodded and they walked quickly to the Dungeons. For four hours McGonagall watched with shock while a fifteen years old worked more like a potions master than anything else.  
His hand movement were precise, the pieces were even, and she was amazed from the fact that he didn't even had to open the book. He waited couple of hours and added the rest of the ingredients, another hour was left for it to boil to perfection.  
McGonagall knew the recipe too but rather not take her chances since her hand movements weren't such precise as they used to be.  
For her shock, Severus added another ingredient that she couldn't find in the original recipe.  
"Mr Snape, what was it?"  
"Pixie dust, it will make it work faster."  
"How do you know?"  
"I research."  
"And do you expect me to give you the permission to give it to one of my students based on a research?"  
"They just don't put it in the standart because there are many people who are allergic."  
"And how can you know that Harren isn't allergic?"  
"Because I know him. He isn't allergic to anything, though there is some kind of fabric that makes his skin go red, his skin is sensitive but that fabric is seldom used to anything." Severus said, distracted, not knowing what he said.  
"How do you know these things?"  
"Harren is one of my best friends."  
"I am glad to see that you made new connections. So deep that you know such things."  
"If I want to help my friends in trouble I need to know the safest way. Lily is allergic to papayas. So there are few potions that she cannot take because they use papaya leaves. Not many and mostly rare."  
"Wow."  
"The war is here, professor, and he is getting stronger. Times of trouble are near and I plan to save my friends even in the price of my life."  
"That is very Gryffindor of you."  
"Call it however you want, Harren and Lily will survive."  
"Such loyalty."  
"Never expected it of a Slytheirn, uh?"  
"I must say I didn't."  
They sat in silence until Severus finished the potion and poured it into a cooling cauldron. Natural cooling was better but Harren is in pain.  
He bottled it all and cleaned his work area, walking out with four vials up since he used the smallest cauldron available. He labeled them and put on the warning about the pixie dust and brought it to the infirmary.  
"Here, it contains pixie dust though, so be careful who you give it to." He said and handed her three bottles and walked to Harry and poured it down his throat carefully. The three sat there for half an hour and watched Harry's fever going down, his eyes opening and Severus sighed with relief when Harry sat.  
McGonagall took him to Gryffindor Tower, but they exchanged a look, Harry would come back to their room after she left. And Severus waited there. Half an hour later he arrived, straight into Severus' arms. He kissed and thanked and they once again sat in their embracing silence.  
Tomorrow, Harry decided, he will tell Severus.  
\-------  
Tears were falling down their faces, Severus' tears were shock and betrayal, Harry's were the pain of seeing Severus like this.  
"So you are the time traveling son of James and Lily Potter, Harry, not Harren, you killed you know who when you was fourteen, also killed a basilisk won the tri-..." He stopped the list. "And you told me nothing of this. You let me believe you are someone else. You made me... You are a liar. Nothing more than a liar. A fraud. You lied to me. What for? Why?"  
"I never planned to fall... To get involved with you like this, I just wanted to know my parents better."  
"And you told me nothing!" Severus got angrier. "You let me fall in love with someone who isn't even real!" He screamed.  
"Severus, I am real, it's just another name! I am the same person. And I love you too." He said and hugged Severus' weak body, Severus cried harder. "Don't touch me!" Severus spat but his body said otherwise. He gave into the hug, and returned it, sobbing on Harry's shoulder.  
They slept in the same bed, but Harry woke alone. And all he did that day was to cry. When he saw Severus at dinner it was clear that he did the same.  
That night he only returned to their room to take Severus' pillow, to have his scent with him. He burst back to tears when he saw that Severus' pillow was still there, but his wasn't.  
"Harry, what happened between you and Severus?" Remus asked Harry who cuddled the pillow in his bed, trying to relax into the scent.  
"We broke up." Harry said and the tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"What happened? You seemed very happy, there were days when we didn't saw you."  
"I told him the truth. About me. Time traveller, Animagus and this. And that I cannot tell him more. He was so hurt... For a moment I thought it might be okay, we slept together that night, but he wasn't there when I woke. I love him, Remus."  
"You slept with him after telling him this?"  
"No, not in that way. We just slept in the same bed like we did before, we decided that sex doesn't matter for now. We never seen each other naked, nothing of that sort. Just me and him. It was perfect..."  
"I wish I had something like that."  
"You will. Not talking about my universe, but you are one of the most amazing people I ever met, now and in the future, and you are handsome, you'll make a girl really happy one day."  
Remus smiled at him.  
The next days Severus never joined his conversations with Lily and Remus. He was sending angry, hurt and disappointed glares towards him. Each glare always had longing in it, and love, and need. Harry wanted to jump over the tables and take Severus in his arms, to take him to their room and snog him until they'd die because no oxygen arrived to their brains.  
One day he caught him in person.  
"Severus!" Harry ran to him.  
Severus turned around. Harry could see the flicker of joy on Severus' face.  
"I know you probably hate me and don't want to talk to me, so please, if anything we had meant something to you, take this." Harry offered him a brown paper bag, Severus' hand jumped to it as if it has life of it's own. It was the last sentence, they knew.  
"I love you. Merry Christmas." Harry said and kissed Severus' cheek, then walked away.  
The bag held few white lilies and roses and a pack of Severus' favourite chocolate from the Honeydukes.  
Christmas vacation was over and Harry's heart only ached more. The looks he got from Severus were the same.  
His mind wandered to Severus during lessons and meals, he didn't even noticed he lost a pound in the past two weeks only because he was staring at his plate or at the maple and thinking of Severus.  
Especially the maple.  
But he did noticed the weight Severus lost.  
He decided to skip Charms, he didn't felt well, his mind wandered to Severus, wondered so far that he actually crushed into Severus who was entering the class. He fell on Severus, things all over the floor, Harry's hand sent quickly to shield Severus' head from the impact, with much success.  
They lingered like that for few seconds before Harry rolled off Severus and packed their books into two stacks. Severus sat slowly.  
"Why were you leaving?"  
"I don't feel well." Harry said and stood, offering Severus a hand, which he took this time. Each took his pack of books.  
"Were you going to the infirmary?"  
"No. I thought about going to our room."  
"You remember what happened last time when you wasn't feeling well and chose our room over the infirmary."  
"It's nothing of that sort, really." Harry said and the bell rang. Pack of Gryffindors ran down the hall towards the empty class.  
"Nothing physical, really." Harry muttered and left.  
He did went to their room. He laid in that bed all day long, imagining that Severus was spooning him.  
He fell asleep and woke in the middle of the night only to keep imagining. He imagined for hours. He imagined until a familiar body with a familiar scent spooned him, strong arms taking Harry into a tight embrace and Harry felt safe again. Felt whole.  
"I love you." He said to the warm body behind him.  
"I love you too." A familiar voice answered. "I love you too much."  
Harry broke into desperate sobs in his lover's arms, and Severus joined him with silent cry.  
Harry turned in Severus' arms.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because I love you, and I can't give you up. I can never give you up. Harry or Harren, you are still mine. And I like the name Harry like I liked the name Harren, and I love the person under the name."  
The next day they both skipped class. They acted like nothing happened. It was hard at the beginning, and went easier as the day passed. When the sun set Harry was lying on his stomach between Severus' legs, Harry's head on his lover's chest while Severus read a book and played with his hair.  
By the end of the month things went back to normal. Harry joined the Marauders to the full moon, and had good time with his friends but also with his lover. The Marauders kept bugging Severus and Harry kept stopping them.  
"Levicorpus." James said and Severus rose from his ankle, Harry and Lily who sat by the lake spotted Severus in the air and ran to him.  
"Who wants to see me taking off Snivellus's trousers?!" He asked and Sirius and several other students cheered. Harry and Lily jumped between Severus and James. Harry remembered how much Snape of his previous life got hurt that day.  
"James Potter, put him down now!"  
"I don't need-" the rest of the sentence was cut by Harry pressing his hand on Severus' mouth. Severus' eyes widened when he understood what he was about to say.  
Harry removed his hand.  
"Thank you." Severus whispered.  
"Well, back to the game, who wants to see me taking off Snivellus' trousers?!" Another round of cheers.  
This time Remus joined Harry and Lily.  
"James, put him down now!"  
"Come on Moony!" Sirius groaned.  
"Now!" Harry, Lily and Remus shouted at once.  
Severus was about to hit the ground with his head when Harry caught him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked Severus who nodded.  
"That was low." Harry said.  
"It really was, James." Remus added.  
"I'm disgusted of you." Lily spat.  
Harry helped Severus to stand.  
""Let's go guys." Lily said and even Remus walked with the other tree, leaving the whole yard in shock.  
They walked to the greenhouses because that was where Harry led them to.  
They sat there.  
"Are you okay Severus?" Lily asked.  
"Yes, thank you all. Harren?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Well, thank you all anyway."  
They all smiled at each other.  
"Do you think he really would have done that?" Lily asked.  
"James?" Remus asked. "Yes." The three said together.  
"Lily, Remus, can you turn around for a second?" Harry asked. Severus woke a daredevil smirk.  
"Afraid to kiss me in front other's?"  
"No, just thought you wouldn't like it."  
Then something that never happened before happened. Severus leant forward with support from his arms and claimed Harry's lips to a kiss. They kissed for few seconds, Severus blushed hard when they broke what made the others to laugh.  
Lily smiled at them heartily. "So did you-?"  
"No. We are not rushing anywhere." Harry smiled.  
"That is the cutest thing ever."  
"Shall I tell her?" Harry asked Remus.  
"No."  
"Tell me what?"  
"He'll kill you."  
"Kill me then. He'll probably try after he'll hear I fell in love with Severus Snape."  
Lily responded with 'awwww'.  
"I love you too." Severus whispered in his ear.  
Harry kissed him briefly.  
"Just for you to know, James is saving himself for his Evans."  
"He'll probably die a virgin."  
"And I bet he won't." Harry smiled and Lily blushed.  
\------  
The OWL's ended and all the Marauders were in a good mood again. Harry was sitting on the couch on their room with Severus.  
"I thought maybe to come back to my time for the summer."  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."  
"Promise you will return?"  
"I promise."  
They kissed for a long time, their kiss moved to the bed. Harry's shirt was on the floor, Severus' just flew away.  
Harry kissed a gentle nipple that hardened with the strokes of his tongue.  
Harry's trousers were already open, Severus moaned and Harry stopped.  
"I love you, but I don't want it yet."  
Severus sighed with what sounded like relief.  
"I was caught in the moment." He explained while blushing.  
Harry nodded and they want back to just cuddling.  
\------  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed when he came out of the fireplace at the Burrow on the second day to the summer vacation. This summer Severus was staying at Lily's with the permission of her parents and the resistant of Petunia. So Harry was calm.  
They hugged him.  
"How was India?" Hermione asked.  
He forgot what he told them, now he had to make up his story.  
"Awesome. Good food, pretty buildings, I even managed to help some people. But how was your year?"  
They started talking, they talked for hours.  
The feast Molly threw to welcome him was amazing and he had an amazing summer, living a dream every day and dreaming a life every night. He dreamt about Severus and him, in formal robes, exchanging vows. And something in his heart told him it might even happen.  
He even met Remus during the summer what was pretty amazing itself.  
It was the last day of summer, Harry sat with his friends outside, allowing the autumn wind to caress their faces as they watched leaves fly around and the last sunset of the summer.  
He enjoyed the moment and also waited for tomorrow, his mind was far as possible from the war.  
_Life is beautiful._


	2. Sixth Year

Harry walked into the Great Hall during breakfast, Severus looked pale and was playing with his food. His head shot when Regulus, Sirius' little brother whispered something to his ear. His eyes caught Harry who was walking to his place at the Gryffindor table, not noticing the colour returning to Severus' cheeks.  
He passed a note to Severus during DADA.  
 _'Room'_  
Was all that was written there but Harry knew it was enough.  
He met with Severus after dinner in their room.  
Severus ran to him and wrapped his arms around Harry.  
"I thought you wouldn't come." He said with shaky voice into Harry's ear.  
"I only skipped one day." Harry said into Severus' neck.  
"And two months. I was worried."  
"I thought about you every day."  
"Me too."  
"I'm glad you thought about yourself. How was the summer at Lily's?"  
"Amazing. But my father noticed I was missing. He came in the last week to take me."  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"Nothing too much, I'm fine."  
"That beast! Show me."  
Severus opened his robes and removed his shirts.  
There was a pink and swollen scar, clearly made with a belt, crossing diagonally from his waist to his back.  
"That-..." Harry muttered and kissed it, Severus shuddered.  
"You're still beautiful." He smiled up at Severus. "Show me your arm."  
Severus revealed a clean left arm.  
"I'm proud of you. Don't you dare get close to him."  
"Did the other me had one?"  
"Yes. And it pretty much ruined his life. So be better. You have me. He didn't."  
He pulled Harry to his feet and dipped a kiss on his lips. "Our love is the only mark I want."  
"Good." Harry murmured.  
"I made you a birthday gift."  
"You didn't had to."  
"You gave me one."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"I had a dream." Severus said after few seconds of silence. "Nothing about the gift. I just dreamt of you one night like I never had before."  
"Tell me."  
"We were like this." Severus said and turned Harry to face a full body length mirror that wasn't there before. He walked behind Harry, he was bit higher than him. He pressed his whole body against Harry's, Harry could feel their arousals growing.  
"And I kissed your neck, just like this." He said and kissed Harry's neck. He kissed from the right and Harry's head moved to the left to reveal more room.  
"Can I touch you?" Severus asked, Harry nodded.  
"My hands were like this." He put one on Harry's inner thigh and one on his stomach.  
"And my hands kept moving around this area, we were both naked, our eyes were closed, and you leant back and moaned."  
Harry did as said.  
"But I was just caressing and kissing you."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Do you-?"  
"Not yet, my love."  
"My love." Severus purred in Harry's ear.  
"You are mine and I love you."  
"Yours."  
They sat on the couch in each other's embrace, fully clothed again.  
They moved so Severus was lying on top of Harry, his head on Harry's higher chest.  
They stayed like that for half an hour, Harry's hands in Severus' hair.  
"Maybe if we told the Marauders we're together they'd stop bullying you."  
"Or they will start bullying you."  
"They won't. And if they will, we'll fight them together."  
"It is your father and his friends."  
"We don't talk about it. This is James Potter the bully, father or not, I will not allow him to hurt my man."  
"Man?"  
"You got much firmer this summer."  
"Really? Do you like it?"  
"I love whatever you are."  
"How do you imagine our first time?"  
"I imagine you top, I lie on our bed, I imagine you kissing my body and make my hips thrust and my toes to curl while my fingers are digging into the sheets. I imagine your hair caressing my cheeks and you, spooning me close all the night after."  
"Sound perfect."  
"How did you imagined it?"  
"The same."  
"Do you think that after we'll do it we will start doing it in other places but our room?"  
"I think that our room is the best place. Noise resistant, can bring us what we need, secret. I don't want to do it and go, I want you close."  
"Merlin smiled to me. I found a gentleman lover."  
"Merlin smiled at me, I found you."  
"So do we tell them?"  
"Why won't you just kiss me the next time you'll help? I'm trying to not use dark magic on them and it's very hard."  
"Tell me if they bug you when I'm not there."  
"Okay. You know that most of the times I mostly enjoy seeing you rushing to my aid? To see what a great lover I have."  
"I know and I keep doing it."  
\------  
And so it was. Two days later the Marauders came, James drew his wand.  
"Oh, no you don't." Harry said and walked next to Severus. Not before him.  
"Harren? What are you doing?" Sirius asked.  
"I am telling you the truth." Harry said and took Severus' hand.  
"This is Severus, he is my lover, and I won't let you hurt him again."  
"Really Harren? That low to save him? He doesn't worth it, you don't know him."  
"I do know him. More than any of you. More than you ever will." Harry said.  
"What is this all about?" Peter asked.  
"Well, if you won't believe me, the homophobes of you are invites to turn." Harry said and kissed Severus on the lips. Their kiss deepened. Three Marauders stood with jaws to the ground, only Remus smiled.  
They broke the kiss.  
"You can accept him or torture us both, I am with him in this until the end."  
"You are..." Sirius said.  
"Harren, how low would you go for sex? Seriously? Snivellus?"  
"Sex? Who said anything about sex? We're together for almost a year, we never slept with each other. Well, we did, in the same bed, but there was nothing sexual between us."  
"Almost a year?!" James chocked.  
"Close your mouth Potter, we wouldn't like you to choke on a fly." Severus smirked.  
"Yes Potter, I don't know about you, but I think they're cute." Lily said and took Severus' other side. She kissed Severus on the cheek what made him blush. James turned red from another reason, even though Severus is gay and they all know it now.  
Remus walked to Harry's other side. James looked at him in betrayal.  
"I never enjoyed bullying him. I mean, first years and so, they are annoying idiots, but during Christmas I learnt to like Severus. Maybe you should try it too, he is very smart."  
Severus blushed again and James turned even redder.  
"You knew since Christmas?!"  
"I knew since their first date."  
"And you never told us?!"  
"I knew how you would react and Harren asked me not to."  
"He is the new one here!" James screamed.  
"So?" Lily asked.  
"He is killing everything we built! Our friendship!"  
"Potter, I think you are hot with or without Harren around. All Harren did was to make things better. I know you don't care about Severus but I have never seen him happier, and that means a lot to me."  
James went scarlet because Lily said he is hot. She never said such thing.  
"So you are interested, Evans?"  
"First learn to be human, Potter. Looks is not everything."  
Harry, Severus and Lily left, leaving the Marauders to talk.  
"Really? A whole year and you managed to keep your virginity?" Lily asked.  
"It almost happened." Harry started.  
"Several times." Severus continued.  
"But we decided to not do it yet."  
"Definitely the cutest couple around."  
They blushed.  
\------  
"Whoooo." Harry giggled when he dropped on the bed, only in pants.  
"Mhmm." Severus purred and climbed over him like a panther, also in nothing but pants.  
Their erections met for a brief moment and they moaned.  
Severus kissed Harry's neck.  
Severus bit Harry's shoulder blade.  
Severus fell asleep in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry was already asleep.  
It was Halloween, they drank pretty much, around... a lot.  
They woke dizzy and hung over. Harry was the first to the toilet. Harry held Severus' hair when he threw up his dinner. He tied Severus' hair to kind of a bun, it made Severus' sharp cheek bones to look sharper. They weren't too high, just sharp. Harry thought it is one of the sexiest features in his lover.  
When the food and alcohol were completely out they brushed their teeth and went to sleep.  
They woke up that evening, took a shower, apart, and went back to sleep.  
They arrived to their classes in time only by a miracle.  
They now remembered everything. How they sat with Lily and the Marauders, how they all laughed, how they kissed, each with a glass full of ale. How they almost had sex, how the Marauders seemed to accept Severus. It was one of the best nights in Harry's life. He laughed until he cried, he danced with Lily, made a drinking competition with Sirius and James.  
They played the Bertie Bott's wheel, where it picks you a flavour and there are two that look the same, like barf and peach.  
Harry remembered how he hoped to get the chocolate when it pointed on the brown but he got the liver. Disturbing.  
The Marauders, Severus and Lily looked like him, smiling, black rounds under eyes and minds wandering towards the best night they had together. James and Lily kissed. It was a game, Peter and Sirius did too. Severus pouted when Harry had to kiss Remus just like James who pouted when Lily kissed Severus. Harry knew that no one could tear him and Severus apart, especially not a drunk kiss in a game they both took part of from their own will.  
The Marauders accepted Severus, no more bullying, life, indeed, were beautiful.  
They spent breaks together, they learnt together, and Harry thought about Halloween as on the troll in the bathroom.  
After such thing it was impossible to keep hating each other.  
All the teachers looked approvingly on James and Sirius' grades that grew higher, and so did Harry's since they started learning all together.  
The teacher also looked disapprovingly on Severus, Lily, Remus and Harry who cracked up during Potions when they put an invisible firework on the tip of James' and Sirius' wands so that they turned the name 'Horace Slughorn' to 'Choral hoe rungs'. James and Sirius joined to the laugh.  
"Choral hoe rungs?" Harry asked Severus.  
"The best thing the Anagram Book found." He said with a smile.  
They held hands under the table watching very red Slughorn trying to quiet the class.  
James, Sirius, Peter and Severus even apologized to each other.  
\------  
Christmas came around, this year they all stayed. They recreated Halloween, they sat with each other all day long, sometimes even in nights, and they would each return to their room, Harry and Severus to their room together. They came happy after a long day of fun and laugh to their room, they sat on the couch, not tired yet.  
"I am glad that we're all okay now." Harry said with a smile.  
"Me too." Severus said and pulled Harry closer.  
Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder. They sat there quietly.  
"This year we will throw you a birthday party."  
"No need."  
"Need. Especially after that book you made for me. I never knew you had a camera."  
"I used my memories and took pictures from them. The camera is belongs to Lily's friend."  
"I only appreciate it more." Harry said and looked at Severus. He stroked his lover's cheek, planting a kiss on the soft lips.  
Their tongues danced together, every kiss only got better. Severus' hands in Harry's hair, Harry's hands on Severus' back. They kissed for so long, until Severus fell back on the sofa, pulling Harry with him.  
They exchanged a look. The look that said nothing more than one word.  
 _'Yes.'_  
The light in the room dimmed, candles appeared on the furniture, they kissed with a smile, what pretty interrupted the kiss. Harry stood and took Severus' hand, leading Severus to bed.  
They removed their clothes piece after piece, robes falling to the floor, shoes getting unlaced, shirts tossed back, trousers and socks falling, kisses and caresses covered their bodies.  
Harry climbed to bed with nothing but tented and stained pants, Severus did just the same, climbing over Harry, kissing along the tanned torso, sucking nipples and caressing sides.  
They gazed to each others eyes.  
"Sure?" It was Harry who asked.  
"Sure." Severus smiled and slid Harry's pants from his legs, revealing a long and thick, leaking erection, Severus hesitated for a second before he took Harry's cock in his mouth. He went up and down, savouring the taste that was now one of his favourites.  
"Sev!" Harry panted. Severus looked up and removed his own pants.  
He put Harry's arse under a pillow.  
"How do you know what to do?" Harry breathed.  
"I read. I want our first time to be special and not awkward."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Severus' erection was not less than Harry's, proud and long, thick and leaking, hard and ready.  
He prepared Harry slowly with the lube the room brought.  
He was blushing.  
"What happened, Sev?"  
"Just bit scared. I don't want to hurt you."  
"I trust you. Come here."  
Severus leant for another kiss, his confident returning. He kept kissing Harry while driving three fingers in and out of him.  
"Sure?" He asked Harry when he already positioned his lubed erection between Harry's spread legs.  
"Yes." Harry whispered into the kiss.  
Severus slowly pushed in. Harry hissed in pain when Severus was all the way in, tears of pain fell down his cheeks. Severus' fingers could not possibly prepare him for his cock.  
"Did I hurt you?" Severus' strong arms that kept him hovering above Harry were shaking. Harry ran his hand over Severus' biceps.  
"It hurts, won't lie. Just stay like this."  
"I'm sorry! Gods, Harry, I'm so sorry." Severus said helplessly.  
Harry pulled Severus' head to a kiss, his arms stopped shaking.  
Harry started thrusting his hips not that much later.  
Severus looked at him an Harry nodded. Severus pulled out slowly while kissing Harry's neck, and thrusted back in after few seconds, building a slow rhythm. He kissed Harry's shoulders, chest, jawline and of course, lips, while Harry traced the structure of the thin body above him. Harry could see the outline of the lower part of Severus' ribcage, and he loved every inch of the bony body.  
Severus' hand traveled to his hip, caressing along it. When he stroked Harry's cock Harry's toes curled, clenching the sheets. Severus fastened his trusts, hitting Harry's prostate with every single one, making Harry to arch backwards and scratch the sheets, trying to get hold to something. They moaned and groaned, kissing passionately between when each thrust sent them to heaven and back.  
Severus came first, releasing himself into Harry, panting his lover's name. His real one. And for Harry, a sweeter sound was almost impossible to find.  
"Sev!" He cried, arching back and releasing himself between them, his hands pushing Severus' through his arse to thrust harder.  
Severus fell onto Harry's chest, both gasping for breath.  
Severus' hair was a mess, the expression on his face worth all the gold in Harry's vault.  
Severus pressed their foreheads together, noses touching.  
"I love you." He breathed.  
"I love you too." Harry smiled and stroke his thumb along the sharp cheekbones.  
Severus pulled out and spooned him from behind. Harry reached for his wand and cast a cleaning spell.  
They woke in the late morning of the next day, naked under blankets. They opened the morning with a long kiss and love decelerations and walked to the shower. Each washed himself but they played with the water, laughing and kissing. Last night brought them closer. Much closer.  
They walked to lunch hand in hand, there weren't many students in this Christmas anyway. The sat at the Gryffindor table.  
"And here are our lovebirds! Where have you been all morning?" Sirius asked, shoving another piece of pancake to his mouth. Harry pressed Severus' hand. Lily was the first to understand by the silence.  
Her jaw dropped. "You didn't...! You did, did you?!" She asked with excited shocked smile.  
"Did what?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, did what?" Sirius asked, mouth full of food.  
"I think, that Severus and Harren had sex." She said with a smile. The group went silent and all the eyes turned to Harry and Severus. The couple blushed. The whole group cheered and Lily reached her hand to James and Sirius who handed her a Galleon each.  
"You placed a bet about when we will have sex?" Harry asked.  
"Be sure we did." Sirius smiled.  
"And lost." James pouted.  
They laughed.  
"How friendly of you." Harry said with a smile while handing Severus the maple.  
"So how was it?" Sirius asked and Harry and Severus blushed again.  
Lily glared at him.  
"What? Just wondering how gay sex feels." He said with a shrug.  
"Was it a good first time or awkward one?" Peter asked.  
"Perfect." Harry and Severus said at the same time and looked at each other with a smile. Lily 'awww'ed again.  
"Why do you awww everything we do?" Severus asked her.  
"Because you are cute."  
"Whatever." He muttered and sliced his pancake.  
"Don't you think we're cute?"  
"I don't think anything is cute."  
Two green puppy dog eyes caught eye.  
"Don't you think I'm cute?" Harry said and the Marauders laughed.  
"Fine, you are cute, shut up." Severus said and Harry kissed his cheek. The Marauders laughed once more.  
Dumbledore coughed.  
"Dear students, a chess event will be hosted in the Great Hall after dinner. Everyone are invited."  
Evening came, Harry won and lost few games, meanwhile, Severus and Remus were still in their first game, thinking and calculating.  
The Marauders cheered when Severus called 'checkmate'. He and Remus shook hands and they kept sitting there, laughing until curfew.  
Once again, Harry and Severus went to their room, and the Marauders and Lily to Gryffindor Tower.  
This night, Harry, in a romantic spirit, decided that they will have a romantic bath together. The tub doubled its length for them, they both laid back, feet touching, and let the warm water wash the cool of December away.  
When they came to breakfast the next day the Marauders and Lily were there. Sirius, as usual, was packing food onto his plate, and with mouth full of bacon he was the first to speak after the greetings.  
"Have you..." He stopped to swallow. "Have you had sex again?"  
Severus blushed.  
"Sirius, the fact that we slept once and we share a room doesn't mean we have to have sex every day."  
"Sure it is!"  
"Only if you are Sirius."  
"Well, I am Sirius. Very serious."  
They laughed.  
"Name puns? Really Padfoot, I expected more of you." James smiled.  
"Well, I can't understand you." He faced Harry and Severus. "If you love each other, and you already had sex, and you share a bed, and you are attracted to each other, why not have sex every day? If I was you, you wouldn't see me the whole vacation."  
They laughed again.  
"This is why you will always be single." Lily said.  
"This is why my life would be the most awesome."  
"Be sure they will." James said and high fived him.  
"So, why you don't have sex every day?"  
"Sirius! You are like the annoying aunt with the embarrassing questions!" Lily called.  
"Don't know, my family kinda hate me, you know, a Gryffindor Black and this... So Harren-"  
"Will you ever stop?" Harry asked with a smile.  
"Not until I'll understand why." Sirius grinned, unchewed piece of bacon tried to slid out of his mouth, and with a canine instinct, he threw his head back and caught it.  
"Explain." He demanded.  
"Will you be more calm if we went to our room and had sex now?"  
"No, I want to know why, though I bet you'd be more calm after." He grinned again.  
"Sirius, some people don't want sex every day." Lily said.  
"Nonsense!"  
"When you'll have a girlfriend you'll understand." Peter tried.  
"Sirius' poor girlfriend and her poor sore body." Lily sighed.  
"Why poor? No one is poor when they wake next to me." He said and winked to Lily.  
They all laughed.  
The talked moved on and Harry and Severus were greatful.  
That night they decided to prank Sirius. They allowed Severus and Lily into their room, and laughed and talked until Peter fell asleep. And do did Sirius. They kept slipping him alcohol.  
After Peter fell asleep they waited for Sirius to fall asleep too, they levitated Peter next to Sirius and transfigured a smooth blond wig, putting it on Peter. They removed Peter's shirt. They were shocked that he agreed, he knew he'd fall asleep first. They covered part of his arm and torso with the messy blond wig to make it look like Sirius did slept with someone the last night.  
They removed Sirius' shirt too, and trousers, leaving him in pants. They turned him to spoon Peter, and gave it two minutes. Then James came to him.  
He tugged Sirius' shoulder.  
"Padfoot."  
"Padfoot."  
"Ughm?"  
"Who is this girl? I never saw her in school."  
Sirius opened his eyes, he moved his hand, blinking few times. Then he turned the girl aggressively to her back, screaming his soul out when he saw it was Peter.  
"Prongs! What have I done?" He whispered in fear.  
The others burst laughing from the other corner of the room.  
"You little shites!" He said and threw Peter's wig on James, then, to their very surprise, he turned Peter around, spooned him and went back to sleep.  
They all stayed there that night. Lily in Peter's bed, Harry with Severus, Remus and James in their own beds.  
It was another scream from Sirius who woke them all the next morning.  
He saw Peter again.  
\------  
Severus was panting Harry's name as he came, making Harry to come too, forehead to forehead, they were gasping for breath.  
The second time was even better.  
It's only been few days since the first, this was Harry's second gift to Severus, third if you count the party.  
The party was awesome, they laughed and drank, threw competitions and mixed sweets with sweets and sweets with alcohol.  
Sirius, in a moment of distraction, put his 'freezing sugar' into his firewhiskey. He drank it because he expected it to be cold like when you hold it in your mouth, though he forgot about the strong mint and anis flavour and James ended up smelling like what Sirius called 'the blasted drink of stupidity' because Sirius spat it all over his face. Along with few pieces of sugar that stuck to James' spectacles.   
They all gave Severus gifts and James and Sirius even snuck to the kitchen to bake a cake.  
"We wanted to make it dick shaped!" Drunk Sirius called happily.  
"But we thought it might insult you so we made it in the shape of cauldron!" James explained with a drunk smile.  
If one ever said to any of them that James and Sirius would try their best not to insult Severus, they would laugh in his face.  
"Thank you." Severus said shyly. He made them sobering potion so they allowed themselves to get highly drunk. Yet Severus seemed shocked and shy about the whole situation.  
The cauldron shaped cake looked like shite. Absolute shite.  
"And Remus, Harren and I knew it would look like a pile of hippogriff's shite, so we made our own."  
"I'm insulted." James said with a smile.  
"Is it dick shaped?!" Sirius exclaimed.  
Second later a maple cake was resting where the hippogriff-cauldron-shite cake was. It was covered in maple syrup and outline made out of whipped cream, it was shaped as a book and a leaf of maple rested on it's lower part.  
"This is amazing, thank you." Severus smiled.  
"You welcome." They answered along with James and Sirius.  
They all laughed, Lily pulled out a pack of silver-green candles, she was about to stick the first one in when Sirius noticed the leaf.  
"Oh! You brought grass?" He said and snatched the leaf and shoved it to his mouth, he chewed and chewed, not understanding why everyone are laughing.  
"Evans, I think you need to find a new source to buy your grass."  
They laughed harder.  
"You idiot, it's a real maple leaf." She said.  
He spat it into a napkin.  
"Did wondered about the colour. And the texture..."  
She placed the candles, lit them, Severus made a wish and blew them out.  
It was the best birthday party he and Harry ever been at and probably the rest too.  
(Maybe apart from Sirius' that according to him was 'so awesome that their brains couldn't contain it' because they all got so drunk that they barely remembered anything.)  
He wished the normal stuff, school and life, but the most true wish is to have Harry with him forever. He never want to leave him.  
And it surely wasn't looking as if it will happen soon.  
Harry and Severus were rolling in a kiss around the large bed, they took the sobering potion before they left. James and Sirius refused, the rest took it.  
Between whispers of I love you and kisses, Harry finally felt at home.  
"My lover is seventeen." Harry said in a show off voice.  
"My lover is an idiot." Severus smiled at him.  
"The idiot who stole your heart."  
"You did."  
Their sex was less shy, yet, very much shy. The blushed when they saw each other naked, or when Severus was stretching Harry.  
Severus cast a cleaning spell and they fell asleep, limbs tangled, naked, warming under the blanket and from each other's breath.  
Severus, Harry, James and Sirius skipped the next day classes. Severus and Harry because they woke too late and Sirius and James because they were hung over.  
Harry and Severus talked for hours, a snarky joke led the conversation to sex, which ended up in Harry, topping for the first time. They liked it both ways, they decided after that.  
Then, they took another shower together, they were still too shy to actually wash each other, but when they played with the water or kissed under the drain, the shyness would go away.  
The other birthdays passed, Lily on January, Peter on February, James and Remus on March. The parties were awesome and Harry thought he might die of alcohol poisoning.  
He didn't.  
But he did noticed that seventh year Lucius Malfoy was eyeing his lover.  
He also noticed it when he was moving Severus hair behind his ear during the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match and leaning to kiss him. The thing he wished he'd never had noticed was that Severus showed no resistance, and like so, on one bright April day, Harry Potter's world fell on his head.  
He started shaking on the Quidditch bench during the match.  
"Harren, what happened?" Lily asked him.  
Harry only pointed on Severus and Lucius who were kissing in the side of the Slytherin Quidditch stand.  
Lily gasped and Harry left the benches, Lily quickly followed him, he was trying to walk faster but silent sobs slowed him down until he stopped next to the closest wall, falling on the ground.  
Lily's arms embraced him, she was shaking too.  
Remus soon found them.  
"Oh, Harren." He sighed and sat next to his friend, offering chocolate from the pack he always carried around. Harry refused politely.  
"I will go talk to him, he'd never do such thing in clear mind, I think Malfoy did something to him." Lily said. "Take him to the dorms and get him water." She said, Remus nodded and they split.  
While Remus was confused with how to calm Harry down and most of the time he only suggested water or chocolate, Lily went to Severus.  
She asked him to help her with a potion, the potions class was opened.  
On the way he talked about Lucius being his one true love and she did her best not to punch him.  
It wasn't until she shoved a bezoar down his throat when he sobered up. Strong love potions reacted to bezoar as poisons did. It only wasn't cancel Amortentia, which was luckily, not the case.  
"Lily, what are we doing here?"  
"Malfoy snuck you a love potion and you kissed."  
"Harren?! Is this a joke, Lily? Because it isn't funny!" Severus asked in panic.  
"Harren saw it. Harren was the first to see it."  
"Where is he?"  
"Gryffindor dorms."  
"Will you key me in?"  
"Sure." He grabbed her wrist and ran, she was trying to keep up with his running.  
She keyed him in, they ran to the Marauders room.  
Remus saw Severus and left, he planned to ask Lily for details.  
"Harry!" Severus said and ran to his lover's bed, Harry turned his back to him and kept crying.  
"Harry, listen to me, it was one huge mistake."  
"Was it?"  
"Harry, Malfoy put me love potion somehow. Lily found it by trying to choke me with a bezoar. Harry, I love you."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"I'll call Lily to tell you, she wouldn't lie to you." He said and ran outside.  
Lily told him the story and called Severus back in, walking back to the common room.  
Harry tried to speak but all that came out was a sob.  
Severus embraced him, letting Harry to let go of it all. The cheers of the three houses rose from the Quidditch Stadium. Gryffindor won.  
Harry began to calm down, Severus wiped his tears away. Harry moved to sit next to him, his head on Severus' shoulder, their hands holding to one another as if it was the last thing that connected them to life.  
"I will never, ever, choose Lucius Malfoy over you."  
"Me too, if it means something." Harry said with a small laugh.  
"It means a lot."  
Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss on Severus' jaw, Severus turned and caught his lips with his own.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Harry said, Lily and Remus walked in.  
"It's fine now?" Remus asked.  
Harry nodded.  
Lily and Remus took the closest bed.  
"How did he slip it to you?" Lily asked.  
"Maybe the maple. While Amortentia can change, less powerful love potions are just sweet."  
"And how are we going to get him back for it?" Remus asked. They all looked with shock on Remus, who was usually 'the good boy' of the Marauders. He blushed a bit.  
"What? You can't just slip people potions and steal lovers without being punished."  
They smiled at him. The cheers from the common room were loud. So loud that they could probably be heard in the Hufflepuff basement. Maybe not so far, and yet, far.  
"I suggest we let him believe Severus is still under the potion, and when he comes to kiss you, you crack his nuts with your knee." Lily said. They all looked at her with shock too. Lily wasn't the one to hurt someone on purpose.  
Harry, who found the idea legitimate was shocked for another reason.  
" _'Crack his nuts'_?" Lily blushed and they all laughed.  
"What do you want? Kick his balls? It doesn't even sounds threatening."  
"Point." Harry said with a shrug.  
"It's not enough." Remus said.  
The looks turned to him again.  
"Come on, why are you all so surprised? I am part of the Marauders too."  
"Sirius and James. I'll go get them. They will know what to do." Harry said and left. Sirius was still in his beater uniforms and was James in his seeker ones.  
"Why are you not downstairs? There's a party!" Sirius grinned.  
"We are planning payback." Lily said.  
"This is why you missed the match?" James asked.  
"No, we missed the match because Lucius Malfoy put love potion to Severus and kissed him. And of course it was Harren who found out first. We fixed it, now we're making a plan to make him regret." Remus said.  
"This son of-" James muttered and caught a sit next to Harry.  
"We're so going to make him regret." Sirius said and sat next to Lily, Peter joined not much later.  
It took them few hours, but they finally made a plan.  
By the end of the week, Lucius Malfoy will have the most embarrassing  of his life.  
Seven days, seven friends, seven pranks.  
With the help of the 'silly chicken' potion. That potion was made by a mistake by a mad potioneer that named him that for absolutely no reason, since there is nothing to do with chickens and the potion.  
When the day came, Severus sprayed the potion all over Lucius' food while talking to him.  
When Lucius finished his plate, the potion was already active.  
Within seconds Lucius Malfoy stood on the table with open shirt.  
"Hey! Dickbledore! Like my breasts?"  
Dumbledore actually seemed to appreciate the joke and laughed with the crowd. The staff wasn't as much satisfied.  
But few teachers chuckled when Lucius started kissing disgusted students and dancing around the hall, only in his pants.  
McGonagall came to stop him, that was when a banana pill found its way under his foot and he fell right on her, on McGonagall's chest.  
That was the moment the whole hall went silent, this was the moment they will forever remember, but the Marauders weren't half done.  
When the potion wore off, Lucius had hard time getting back the respect he once had, especially when there was a huge sex toy on his back. It was under featherweight charm so he didn't even noticed that there was a large, very intimate male organ on his back.  
The day after his hair turned it's colour, the front patches turned to Gryffindor gold and red and to Ravenclaw blue and black, while the back patch was yellow and black like Hufflepuff. With his hair full or horizontal lines, Lucius tried to put a hat on, only every hat turned transparent.  
They skipped Slytherin colours since he might even like it.  
The expression of pain after Severus' knee met his crotch was worth almost being caught, though the headmaster saw it, he just hummed and walked away.  
Dumbledore knew what was going on, no doubt, and allowed it all.  
At the end of the crazy week that apart from the coloured hair, the silly chicken and the sex toy also included transfiguring Lucius' uniform, while on him, to purple version of the girls uniform, so he had to go and change, on another day Harry and Sirius, in Animagus form ran around the grounds, after Lucius, and tore pieces of his cloak with their teeth. That was also the same day when they put Peter as a rat in his food. They also cast a spell to make it look like he shaved his head, dyed his eyebrows in orange and wore so much makeup that wouldn't shame any whacky fortune teller, only that he couldn't see these things, while everyone else could. So when Slughorn as the head of Slytherin, rubbed Lucius' face for twenty minutes without any success, Severus knew the entire house will talk about it for weeks.  
And of course, while he sat outside and did homework, a mysterious stag came and ate it all. But who will ever believe to someone who said 'the stag ate my homework'?  
No one.  
For the last day, they made something special. It was Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match, and Lucius Malfoy was covering up for the keeper that was hit by a bludger on the last match and still couldn't play.  
When the back of his broom shot flying eagles, it was fine, but when a farting noise shook the stadium, and Lucius' broom flew seven meters in a second, plus the green smoke that came out of his broom, there was no denying that they all knew who to blame.  
Lily and the Marauders exchanged laughing smiles with Severus from their stands.  
To celebrate Remus' idea, Harry managed to get a bottle of chocolate liquor, what turned to be Remus' new favourite alcohol.  
They celebrated until the dawn lit up the Marauders room.  
When Professor McGonagall opened the door, she never expected to see a girl, and a Slytherin in the room, after the first shock, she noticed that Lily was alone in her bed, while Sirius was lying horizontally on James, his head almost falling out of the bed, Peter and Remus each had their own bed and Harry was sleeping comfortably with his hand on Severus' face, and Severus didn't seemed to be bothered by it.  
In a normal day she wouldn't allow such thing, but when such enemies make a slumber party, all looking peaceful and happy, this wasn't the day she will ruin it.  
Harry shifted and moved his hand from Severus' face. Sirius let out a snore.  
She closed the door and went to check the other rooms.  
They all woke at noon, they were bit tired, but not hung over.  
\------  
Winds of summer played with their hair while they sat by the Black Lake, laughing together.  
The tests were over and the Hogwarts Express will leave the station in the next morning. They watched the last sunset of their sixth school year.  
"It was a good year." Lily sighed and took Severus' hand.  
"It was." He agreed.  
"I don't ever want this to end." Peter smiled.  
This summer, Harry wasn't going back to his time, he took money before he left. A lot of money. Enough for two months rent for the house in Hogsmeade and for parties.  
"Will you come visit us?" Harry asked. Severus will stay with him this summer.  
"And interrupt our lovebirds in their nest?" Sirius asked.  
"You know, couples really don't have sex all the time." Harry sighed.  
"I am still waiting for your explanation why."  
"We are not starting this again."  
"Why not?"  
"Shut up." Harry said and they all laughed.  
He looked at Lily. She is beautiful. Dark red hair and pretty face, and emerald eyes as his.  
"Come visit, it would be fun." Severus said.  
"Like Padfoot and I will skip a chance to ruin your house!" James exclaimed.  
"Don't you dare! It's rented!" Harry said and they laughed again.  
The way from Hogwarts to London was long, and of course, much more boring without Severus and Harry on it.  
In two months they will come back to Hogwarts for their last year, Harry wished they had more time. He wished that he could just stay there forever. But he couldn't.  
He'll make their last year at Hogwarts to the best year of their lives.  
Something that they will never forget.  
  



	3. Seventh Year

"If one day I'll get married, I want it to be you." Severus said to Harry before they fell asleep.  
Their 'after sorting after party' party ended late.  
Their summer together was amazing.  
They each had a bag full of photos, moving and smiling.  
Lily jumping on Severus' back, drunk James and Sirius missing a high five, Peter trying to carry Sirius on his shoulders, Lily and James' first kiss as a couple, a picture that Peter took off all of them when they were asleep, team photos, photos alone, they went to the beach one day, they had the most awesome party there, these were the best years of their lives.  
Severus and Harry cuddled with each other, Lily and James were a couple for a month, yet she slept in Remus' bed.  
This year is a NEWT's year and they all knew they would have to put more effort into studies.  
Between their parties and studies, November came around, and Sirius' eighteenth birthday did too. On the third day of November, still half drunk from Halloween, the Marauders threw Sirius a party in the common room.  
Only seventh years were allowed in, the music was muffled by charms. The drinks flowed and people danced all over the room, some weren't satisfied from the presence of a Slytherin in the room, but no one would dare mess with him while the Marauders are around.  
The Marauders were the group everyone wanted to be a part of, especially after the kind of welcomed three other members. Severus and Lily weren't officially a part of the Marauders and Harry was an addition, but they were in the group. Inseparable.  
And just like everyone wanted to part of their group, they wondered how a Slytherin they hated managed to find his way in.  
The dancing stopped and the games began, students of all the lower year were trying to get a sneak peek about what was going on downstairs.  
Some watched fascinated of all the empty alcohol bottles on the floor, for some the fascination was found in kissing couples since most of them never saw two men or women kissing before, homosexuality was very popular in the wizarding world and was also accepted.  
Straight couples kissed there too but that was even more popular, so that wasn't much of a shock.  
Some found their interests in the games the seventh years were playing and some tried to read lips since the sound was blocked by the first step.  
Sweaty bodies in the scent of alcohol danced against each other until dawn, few disappeared to the different room, Sirius disappeared several times, two at least, then returned and kept partying. Harry, Severus, James and Lily danced together all night long, drunk sex wasn't their thing, and even Peter danced with a girl. There was a girl that laughed with Remus all night long.  
Some made it to their dorms before they fell asleep, but most of them just fell asleep on the floor, on their friends or on the furniture around the walls, making it very hard for the younger students to leave the place at morning. The next day not even one seventh year Gryffindor arrived to any of their classes nor to the meals, Gryffindor seventh years and on seventh year Slytherin.  
They woke up at late afternoon, the fact no one thought about making a sobering potion made a ridiculously long queue to the bathrooms. Luckily every room had their own bathroom.  
"Damned alcohol. Would it be so bad if you just stayed in my system?" Sirius muttered above the porcelain toilet while Harry was washing his mouth in the sink. And his whole head. The cold water made it better. James ran into the bathroom and pushed Sirius to the ground, making it just in time to the toilet.  
Severus was the one to push James, then it was Sirius who pushed Severus, then Remus came. In the end of that, they all lied exhausted on the cold tiles.  
"Fuck." Harry muttered.  
"It was awesome." James said tiredly.  
"Most certainly awesome." Sirius smiled.  
It took them hours to shake off the alcohol's influence.  
The next party was Severus', but for now they just sat in the books for hours, summing up things and doing homework. When Severus' birthday arrived, the party was intimate but not less fun. It was in the Marauders' rooms once more, since Gryffindors won't celebrate for a Slytherin, and Slytherins won't allow Gryffindors in.  
"Hey, Severus! This year we actually made you a dick shaped cake!" Sirius exclaimed. "But it somehow caught on fire while it was in the cooling cabin and Lily saved our arses with this chocolate cake!"  
"I wonder how it caught on fire in the cooling cabin..." James wondered.  
"I wonder how..." Severus replied and the five laughed, James and Sirius still wore brooding expressions.  
\-------  
Lily walked into Gryffindor tower to find it all pink and full of drawings of rainbows and unicorns.  
A sign with big, pink, glittery letters above the stairs read: 'Happy Birthday Evans!'  
And it seemed as if someone, not someone, doubtlessly James, added '(Future Potter)' on the side. Her friends jumped from the stairs.  
"Surprise!" They all called.  
"Well, erm... thank you."  
Lily hated pink. She hated the glitters and the rainbows all around.  
"What do you think?" James asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"It's... very... pink..." She said with a weak smile.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Uhmm... actually, not that much... it's pink..." She blushed.  
"Ungrateful Evans." James said and shook his head, Lily blushed even more.  
"Well, luckily, we are not as dumb as you think us to be." Sirius said with a smile and the pink dropped out of the walls like a curtain, revealing the real colours of the tower. Along with long tables full of snacks and drinks, music began playing and seventh years ran down the stairs, each catching a bottle of butterbeer and starting to dance.  
"Like it better?" James asked.  
"It's amazing. Thank you." She said and kissed him, the whole room cheered and couples everywhere began to kiss when the first slow played.  
Peter's birthday was next, half a year passed since the beginning of the year and students were still talking about 'the week when Lucius Malfoy went crazy'. Classic Marauder success.  
Peter asked for something intimate like Severus had, so they threw him a huge party that shook the entire tower with the charm-muffled music.  
His new girlfriend joined them. A Hufflepuff.  
Remus' and James' were not less cool than the other ones.  
\-------  
"Severus?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you to do something for me?"  
"Yes?"  
"I thought that we might move to my time at the end of the year. Forever."  
"What? Why?!"  
"The war is over there, Voldemort is dead, I have enough money and houses, we can live our happily ever after."  
"But why?"  
"Because, because this is my history, and I know what will happen. Severus, people will die, and there are people I can't lose again. If we will move to there, we can live safely. We can live happily."  
"I don't know if I am ready to leave our friends."  
Harry's face fell.  
"How many?"  
"What?"  
"How many of them will die? Have died?"  
"I cannot tell you but there are some people you care about that never made the final battle."  
"But, if I will go there, wouldn't it be a problem with two of me at a time?"  
Harry looked away.  
"I am dead there, aren't I?"  
Harry began crying. "I did what I could but it wasn't enough, I am so sorry Severus, I am so sorry." Severus took Harry in his arms.  
"So if I stay here I have twenty years as a Death Eater, watching my friends die, and if I go with you we can live together a quiet hundred years?"  
Harry cried harder. "Yes, Severus, I am so sorry I couldn't help you... Couldn't help any of them. It's all my fault."  
"Hush, you did your best and that is what matters."  
"If you will say no, I will have to obliviate you."  
"I say yes. I will come living in your time." Severus was saying it with a heavy heart, he thought Harry would get to it at some point so he thought of it before.  
"Gods, Severus, I don't want to leave them, I don't want them to die. I don't want it all to happen again." Harry sobbed into Severus' chest.  
"We will not be here for this. Can you tell me who?"  
"I will tell you before we leave." Harry said and sniffled.  
"Don't worry, we're in this together. Like you said, remember?"  
"Together." Harry sighed into the firm chest.  
\-------  
"Wooooooooohoooooooooooooo!" Was the cheer all the Marauders let out when Peter, the last to finish the last NEWT of them, joined them under the tree.  
They stayed there, under that tree, long after curfew. Their wands stuck in the ground, lumos lighting from every tip.  
"We thought about joining the Order of Phoenix." James started.  
"Do you want too?" Sirius asked.  
Lily, Remus and Peter said yes at the spot.  
The warm wind was blowing their hair in a summery pleasurable breeze.  
"Harren, Severus?" Peter asked.  
"We will skip, thank you." Harry said.  
"Why?" James asked.  
"Severus and I are leaving, forever."  
"Is this the war?" Lily asked.  
"Kind of." Harry said. "I have to tell you something."  
"What is it mate?" James asked.  
"Well, it is hard to say, but we will never see each other again, sort of, and it's time for me to tell you the truth. I am a time traveller. I went twenty years back from the day I left and arrived at your first day at the fifth year."  
James, Sirius, Peter and Lily laughed until they saw the other three's serious expressions.  
"Isn't it a joke?" Sirius asked.  
"No. I was born on nineteen eighty." Harry said.  
"Dude, that's awesome!" James called.  
"Why are you leaving?" Lily asked.  
"What about the war?" James asked.  
"You knew?" Sirius faced Remus and Severus who nodded.  
"Lily, we are leaving because I will be born in few years, and I cannot stay here, plus, the war took many of the closest people to me, I cannot go through it again. James, the war is over. Remus and Severus knew but I made them not to tell."  
"So if you will go back to your time, wouldn't it be a problem with two Severuses?" Lily asked.  
"No. I am dead there." Severus said, Lily jumped on him with a teary hug.  
"Don't worry Lil's, I get to live again." He smiled.  
"Before you'll ask about yourselves, I cannot answer." Harry warned.  
"Did Lily and I got married?" James asked and Lily smiled at him.  
"There would be not point in lying. Everyone saw that coming." Harry smiled.  
"We'll have the most awesome children!" He exclaimed and high fived her.  
"You will, no doubt." Severus said and squeezed Harry's hand.  
\-------  
Severus and Harry held hands, they were about to leave. They hugged everyone goodbye and they all cried a bit, even though Sirius and James denied it.  
"Tell me, who died?" He asked Harry, standing in front of the dark blue veil.  
"Remus." Harry sighed sadly, tears in his eyes.  
"Remus died?" Severus' hands were shaking.  
"No. Remus was the only one who didn't. Just me and him out of the seven."  
Their tears soaked into the fabric.  
"Lily!" Severus said, he left his luggage and ran out, Harry after him. It was only another long round of teary hugs from everyone until Harry and Severus left.  
They landed on the floor of Grimmauld Place on the date of July first, nineteen ninety-eight. They were still hugging and tearing.  
They landed with a tumph on the floor. Someone ran down the stairs.  
Harry looked up.  
"Remus!" He screamed and ran into the man's arms.  
"Harry! Gods! Where have you been?! They called on you as missing a year ago!"  
Their eyes were closed and the tears ran free.  
"I had the best years of my life, Remus, the absolute best." Harry said.  
"You'll have to complete your school years."  
"No, I won't. I made OWL's and NEWT's."  
Remus opened his eyes, he saw the tall dark figure at the end of the hall.  
"Who is this?"  
"Severus, come here."  
"Severus?"  
Severus walked into the light.  
"What?" Remus asked.  
"I came back to your time at Hogwarts, it was another universe, we were all best friends, mum and dad, Sirius, Peter, you, me and Severus. I became and Animagus and joined you on the full moons, I was never happier."  
"What? Snape?"  
"Severus is my lover. Has been since we were fifteen. I couldn't bring the other Marauders here because they would have had to leave you behind."  
"You have a lot of explanations to do. God, I didn't know what to think, I thought you died! I thought someone could have killed you!"  
"I'm fine, we're both fine, and we brought pictures."  
"We are going to the Burrow right now. You too Severus, welcome to the family."  
Severus smiled and they left.  
"Harry!" Was Ron's scream when they entered the Burrow through floo. Ron was hugging Harry while the other Weasleys rushed from all around the house to the living room.  
"And...?" Ron turned to Severus and offered his hand to Severus.  
"Severus Snape." He said and took it.  
Ron's jaw dropped.  
"You're-"  
"Eighteen, not dead." He said.  
"You're-..."  
"My lover." Harry said and took Severus' hand in his. All the jaws dropped while Harry and Severus exchanged a smile.  
"Harry- you went back in time?!" Hermione called in shock, relief and fear.  
"I met my parents! They are so awesome! And I found love, and Lucius Malfoy danced in pants and fell on McGonagall's breasts and I got drunk so many times that I thought I'd die of alcohol poisoning."  
"Harry, that's highly irresponsible-" Hermione began.  
Ron cut her. "Photos?"  
"Two bags!"  
"Awesome! Wait. You're in love with Snape?" The room froze.  
"Problems?" He asked in a protective tone.  
"Welcome to the family dear." Molly smiled at Severus. "You are rather thin but I can fix it."  
Severus smiled shyly, Harry squeezed his hand.  
It took them a lot of time to get over leaving the Marauders. Years, it can be said.  
Dumbledore and McGonagall welcomed Severus with open arms.  
The wall of their living room was covered in photos from their times with the Marauders, and few new with the Weasleys. The photos were under heavy security and they stared at them for hours behind the tears.  
One of their hardest nights was the wedding when four of their best friends were missing from the crowd.  
Severus and Harry spent that night, the night they came back from the past, at the Burrow, telling the tale of the Marauders.  
 _\-------On another universe------- Three Years Later (or twenty one back)-------_  
"It's a boy." Sirius told to tired Lily.  
"Harry, his name his Harry." She whispered.  
"Harry James Potter." James said with a smile.  
It has been three months since Harry Potter was born when Lily saw something.  
"James, look at his eyes."  
"He has your eyes."  
"No, look."  
There was something familiar about the look.  
"Coldn't possibly-..." She whispered.  
"I think it is-..."  
"Being me our photo."  
James ran and brought Lily the photo where they each put his hand on a side of Harry's shoulder. She used a charm to magnify the picture.  
"It's him. I know it's him. I can feel it now."  
Sirius walked in. "What's up guys?"  
"Harry. Is him." Lily said with a smile.  
"What, who?"  
"Harry is Harren, the times match, the look does too!" She exclaimed.  
Remus walked in.  
"What is delaying you? What happened?"  
"They think Harren is Harry." Sirius said with a laugh.  
"I would be surprised if you'd never realize that." He said with a smile, looking at little sleeping Harry.  
"You knew?!" James almost woke Harry with a scream.  
"I knew it!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Of course I knew, I was the second, after Dumbledore. He couldn't tell you."  
"Do you mean that this little thing killed you know who?" Sirius asked looking at Harry.  
"He did." Remus nodded with a smile and caressed Harry's cheek.  
"Well, I knew that we will have awesome children." James said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Comment and Kudos are always welcomed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story you are invited to check my other ones.  
> Comments and kodus are always welcomed :)


End file.
